Tales of a Ninja RPG
by MHCreed
Summary: I've had this idea and figured why not? Not much ninjas until chapters 2 and 3.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of a Ninja RPG

Chapter 1: An Untimely Beginning?

"Red flashes fill my vision. I smell a mix of burning rubber and gasoline, and feel the intensity of flames touch my face. I can't remember anything, my head it's killing me….what's happening…?"

As I awoke, I felt a mixture of fatigue and pain wash over me briefly and then disappear as soon as it came. The sudden phase of pain causes my body to shiver and fall to my knees. I would've puked had the pain not subsided so suddenly. "I….am I…?" I started to ask myself as I heard a voice ring out to me.

"Heyyy Man, you cool?" I look up to see nothing but black. It's almost like I'm trapped in the school auditorium with all the lights off. It's a little creepy, but this whole scenario is pretty creepy. The voice reminds me of a stereotypical surfer's voice. Also kinda creepy, especially since I can't match a person to said voice. "Uh, Dude? Can't you hear me?" The voice calls out yet again.

"I hear you fine, but all I see is black!" I exclaimed. It didn't make much sense either considering if I could see myself there would have to be light, however it seemed as thou the entire room around me was devoid of light as well. No sooner did I exclaim to the voice, did the keeper of the voice appear before me. He looked like a character right from some cyberpunk videogame. He had a hover board ,huge steel boots, and dark robes that covered his face and the rest of his body. He scratches his chin and seems to sum me up.

"This work?" He asked presenting himself. "Allow me to introduce myself, call me Cyber Death, or CD for short. I am here to give you the unfortunate news that….well your dead…" He says in a rather bored mood. I greet this with a horrified look. As if this nightmare wasn't bad enough, I'm dead…..wait, who am I!? Cyber Death begins to break out in laughter. "Holy Crap, the look on your face. Hahahahahaha!" He laughs hysterically and then stopped suddenly and became emotionless. "But yeah, your dead…..normally this is where you'd be judged and all that…..but instead you got me!"

"And what does that exactl- I mean you just told me I'M DEAD! I don't even know….." I grew silent over annoyance and grabbed my head. What happened? CD looks at me and kinda gives me a questionable look.

"Uh, what else should I….anyway, you got me. And as Cyber Death, I offer people like you a second option. You know video game RPG's? Well your alternative is spending a whole new life as a main character in said game genre as well as having said game take place in a series or topic your well versed in. Convenient, right?" Cyber Death asks laughing a bit. Now my head really hurt.

"That's …oddly specific you know?" I said. "Actually….this can't be real can it?" I said in disbelief. In fact, this was absurd… Cyber Death laughed again.

"Well dude, you can feel free to wait for normal death to come get you….then you'll really wish this wasn't real." Cyber Death laughed harshly. For some reason I suddenly was willing to go with this.

"Ok, ok, ok, what do I do?" I asked. Cyber Death smiled and jumped down off his hover board and put his arm around me.

"Well lucky you, I've already picked out the world and the starting point for your adventure. Oh, before you go, I need you to answer one question."

"Uhhh…what's that exactly?" I asked.

"Weapon?" He asked.

"What?"

"Your weapon. What do you want?" Cyber Death asked. I had never thought about that. I had no idea what to say.

"Uh…..I don't know, you choose." I said naively. I had no idea what I had gotten myself into. Cyber Death smiled as he pulled a wooden mallet out of his cloak with ease and threw it towards me. I collapsed and let out a grunt as the hammer fell in my hands.

"Here. You'll be able to bash tons of skulls with that baby." CD said sadistically. He then pulled a blank card and though it towards the floor. Said card suddenly transformed into a door. "Well, there you are. My work here is done." Cyber Death says as he begins to shred away on his board.

"w-W-Wait a sec, Cyber Death! I still have so many ques-" I was unable to finish my sentence as Cyber Death drove his board into my abdomen as I flew through the door. Cyber Death let out another final sinister laugh.

"Don't worry dude! I'll come find you later brah! I'd tell you more but everyone hates long tutorials. Cya brah!" Cyber Death yelled as I began to fade yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rock and a Hard Place

You know, I was pretty pissed. I mean he could've just pushed me in the door, but no. He decided to plow me into it. Fun stuff. At least I didn't have anymore dreams yet. I woke up to a nicer setting thankfully. It seemed like spring and the sun was nice and warm. The grass was still a bit wet so it must've been morning. "Was it all a dream?" I thought as I pushed myself up. I looked around but had no clue where I was. It seemed I was in a forest and there was a small pond nearby. Definitely not my neighborhood. "Well, at least he didn't stick me in some post-apocalyptic crap." I muttered. I turned to the pond and splashed my face, and then froze.

My reflection was a bit…..frightening, my hair was it's normal brown and shaggy self, and most of my face was fine, except for one of my eyes….it was gone. I feel I did what anyone in my position would do and proceeded to flip out. I mean, what would you do if you woke up without an eye. I ripped off my sleeve and used it as an eye patch. It was a little hard to adjust to, and understandable so. I was getting more and more frustrated with my memory as well. I could remember my favorite pokemon, but not my name. It was hard to cope with. If, however, what Cyber Death said was true, I needed to find help.

I had to have been walking for hours until I found a place. A beat-up looking watch tower, which seemed to have people by it. Now, this clearly had trap written all over it, but I was naïve and tired. I took the chance…..and it was a bandit hideout. Luckily they just took me prisoner, but morale-wise, I wasn't doing so hot. And then, when it seemed like I'd waist my second life as a prisoner, fate came calling.

The Bandit Leader started interrogating me. "Alright kid, I know you must be one of their spies." He said sharpening his knife. "But, since your harmless, I'll cut you a deal. You tell me where those brats from Konoha are, and I let you live." He said pointing a knife at me. Well, if anything, at least I knew where Cyber Death sent me.

"Look, I told you I don't know anything. I'm missing an eye and I have no abilities. Why would they send me as a spy? And who is they?" I asked. I was only familiar with a few of the naruto universe's characters at the time, so I honestly had no clue who he could've meant. Well, other than Naruto and the rest of Team 7.…and Haku and Zabuza, but basically no one.

The Bandit Leader was not happy. He grabbed by my collar and lifted me up. "Now, Listen here you worthless rat! Don't play games!"

"I'm not playing games asshole!" I yelled. In a rage the leader threw me to the wall. I slowly slumped down it. That hurt….a lot.

"Now I'm gonna ask yo-" He was cut-off by one of his cronies.

"Boss! We got trouble! It's them! The brought the whole little gang!" He spouted nervously. The leader smirked, and turned to pick me up.

"Well, well, well. Looks like will find out if your lying or not!" He said hoisting me up, his knife now positioned at my throat.

"….asshole.." I muttered as he pushed me forward. When we got outside, I could make out 12 figures in the tree line. Each had two eyes glaring down as the leader came out. Definitely ninjas, though I hadn't heard that key phrase yet…

"Alright you crooks, it's time to get obliterated by the next hokage! BELIEVE IT!" The blonde ninja in the orange jump suit shouted as he jumped out of the trees. Ah, I hate that catch phrase…..god dammit.

"Don't move you annoying brat, or your friend here gets his throat slit!" The bandit yelled pressing the knife harder. I gulped nervously. The other figures shot out of the tree.

"Naruto, they have a hostage you idiot." Shikamaru said. He seemed just like he did in the anime/manga. Tired. Uninterested. Serious. He was also wearing a Chunin jacket which was new to me but whatever. I actually recognized all of them. That was a bit comforting, other than they were still strangers even though I knew who they were. Kind of gave me a stalker vibe.

"Huh, what do you mean? That's why I jumped down!" Naruto retorted.

"Here's a thought, what if they killed him as soon as you jumped down." Neji stated. Naruto gave him a blank stare. "Of all the childish-" He was cut off by the bandit who was getting impatient.

"Did you hear me! I'll cut this kid's thr-"

"What part of I'm not with them do you not understand! I mean seriously, they could just let me die and you'd be fucked. You realize that right?" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Huh, wait a sec. Your gonna let him die? Then lets just kill him." One bandit suggested.

"Yeah, screw that kid!" Another exclaimed. It appeared as though I got my self in deep. A man wielding a battle axe approached from behind with a raised battle axe. My eyes widened as it came down. The ninjas rushed forward and for a few seconds time slowed as my frustration and helplessness built in my chest like raw energy and I did what I had wanted to do for longer than I currently could have remembered. I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Screamo-no-Jutsu

You know, it took me a while to open my eye and realize I wasn't dead. I have no idea how, but I wasn't. I looked around and saw that the twelve ninja were just glaring at me. I stared back questionably. "W-what?" I asked. "Is my eye patch off?"

"…..You should turn around." Neji said pointing behind me. Still glaring at me mind you. I shrugged, and turned. I was half expecting at this point a giant snake to just kill me and end this stupid game. I didn't have anything worthwhile to do, and I was a wannabe pirate. How worse can it get? I said this to myself as I turned to see the lower half of the axe men's body. I then proceeded to pass out.

I was out for a few hours after that, understandably so yet again. I'm just realizing myself how much I used to pass out…anyway, when I woke up I got a close up of Shino's creepy face as he stared at me. I tried to scream again, but apparently my mouth was covered. And now I was tied to a tree. Now what happened?

"Guys, he's up." Shino said still staring at me still. The others proceeded to crowd over me now. I struggled to get free and kept trying to yell again, but I couldn't free myself.

"So he's a Sound ninja, isn't he Shino?" Kiba said.

"….No, I don't think so." Shino responded

"WHAT!? Bull, that guy used a sound ninjutsu! You saw it!" Kiba exclaimed unpleased with Shino's decision.

" He also passed out." Neji added.

"It could've been an act." Shikamaru argued.

"I agree with Shino. When I entered his mind earlier it was mainly blank. It's like his mind had been erased or something." Ino added in.

"Mmmph! Mmph!" I murmured struggling to speak. I could just scream again, but I wasn't sure if I could do it again in the first place.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Tenten asked a little annoyed at how long this was taking.

"Because he's a god damned Sound ninja!" Kiba exclaimed still upset.

"Kiba, I agree personally, but it's weird that Ino wouldn't have found anything in his mind. I think we should be able to tell if he's able to lie." Shikamaru responded. Kiba gritted his teeth but accepted.

"So, let's just open his mouth already." Naruto said impatiently.

"Wait Naruto, Neji and I will handle it." Tenten said. Naruto got discouraged.

"But why can't I?" He asked a little hurt.

"Because you're a moron." Neji added as he and Tenten went to either side of me. Neji closed to my ear. "Try anything and Sound ninja or not, your dead."

I didn't respond and sighed in acceptance of my fate. They ripped the cover off my mouth and I gagged a little. "Fuck, that hurt." I said my face tingling.

"So what happened to your eye?" Sasuke asked immediately. I sighed.

"My eye? I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me." I replied, he stared back coldly.

"We can kill you and not think twice about it." He responded.

"Please do, I can't take uppity assholes right now.' I retorted. Sasuke grinned.

"So we can kill him?" Sasuke asked turning to the others. Shikamaru sighed.

"Look work with us, and we'll help you. Don't work with us and we kill you. Make sense?" He asked. I glared back.

"I don't know what happened to my eye. That's the truth. I don't know about my eye, where I am, who you are, I just don't know." I said honestly. Shikamaru studied my look to see if I was lying or not. I sighed before Neji spoke up.

"So what are we doing? It's getting late and he obviously isn't sound." He said. Kiba and Sasuke got angry but said nothing. Shikamaru sighed.

"Let him go." Shikamaru said. I felt freedom for the first time in my whole ordeal. I fell to my knees. "Can you walk?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said forcing myself up. "Just don't expect me to do flips or anything." I added. Shikamaru smirked a bit. "So now what?" I asked.

"Well, from what Ino can tell you definitely have some sort of amnesia, or cognitive problem/trauma. Plus the missing ey- Oh right." He stops mid explanation and tosses me an old bandana. "Put that over it for now. Maybe we can get someone to look at it and find a better solution." I quickly tied around that half of my head. "Now we're gonna trust that you have no real information, however you were found during a leaf operation and therefore we have to bring you home. Now trust me when I say that if you think Sasuke is an asshole, you don't wanna piss of half the ninja at home." He said laughing a bit. The others laughed except Sasuke who just shrugged. I smirked but got the message. No messing around in the village.

"I can't believe this." Kiba said turning away jumping into the trees. Shino sighed as the others also began leaving.

"Ignore Kiba for now. You'll get used to him." He then turned to the group. "Shino, Ino! I want you guys with Neji and Tenten and to make sure that our guest…" Shikamaru turned to me. I shrugged. "Forgot your name? Well, I guess we'll just call you, you then. Make sure he doesn't fall behind." He ordered. They nodded as Shikamaru headed off with the others.

So I was stuck with a creepy bug guy, a chick who could read my mind, another chick whose got a small arsenal of steel at her belt, and a guy who'll just pummel me. I didn't know if I felt safer, or more in harms way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Camp Out

You know I was happy that the walk was a awkward for them as it was for me. Apparently something happened before they found me that made Neji and Tenten uncomfortable with each other and no one was comfortable with Shino so an awkward grouping formed with Ino coming back to check on me every now and then to make sure I wasn't pushing myself. My body felt heavy but it was less pain than it was fatigue. I sighed and continued to trudge forward. As the sun began to set, Shino stopped. "Perhaps we should camp here."

"I am not camping." Tenten said looking forward away from anyone else. Ino came to her side.

"Shino, what Tenten is trying to say is that as a team it would probably be best for us to get home as quickly as possible." She suggested trying to mediate. Shino shook his head.

"It's getting late, and we're still a few hours out. Besides, bandits have been more and more frequently stalking around the village borders. We'll have a better chance at sneaking by in the morning." Shino said dropping his bag. Tenten scowled but dropped her stuff as well. Ino and Neji followed suit. Shino turned towards me. "You'll take my sleep roll, I'm on lookout." Shino said handing me his roll.

"We could always alternate." Neji suggested. Shino shook his head. "I'll do it. I can manage best without a nights sleep." He said. I think they argued for a little longer but I lost interest and just grabbed my bed roll. As night took over, I passed out only to be greeted by the same dreams as before. Fire, gas, and burning rubber. Now, a melted face as well, horrifyingly disfigured. I shuddered and shivered until finally I sprung awake.

It had to be early in the morning, because other animals were beginning to wake. I got up and surveyed the camp. Everyone else was still asleep. The urge to explore outside the campground grew, but I didn't want to be hunted down if one of them got up. I had just gotten out of shackles. I pushed myself against a tree and tried to search my brain for information that I had lost in whatever happened. The more I thought, however, the more my head hurt. Eventually I just gave up and slumped against the tree waiting for everyone else to wake up. It was then that I noticed Shino was gone.

I looked around our camp again, but our lookout seemed to be MIA. "Great, I just know I'm gonna get blamed for this." First I tried to wake up Neji, but he just snored through it. Ino murmured something but I couldn't understand. And then there was the frost queen. Rather then sleeping on the ground, Tenten was up in a tree, her bedroll propped up on the branch with her aswell. "Tenten." I said. No response. I said it louder with still no response. I sighed and then noticed a large stick at the base of the tree. "….I'm gonna die if I use that to wake her up." I thought, but I'd rather die fighting than guilty I guess. I tried poking the branch first with no luck. Then the tree, but still no response.

I then aimed for the leg. "She'll understand right?" I gulped aiming for the leg when a kunai appeared facing me.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked impatiently. I froze and turned white.

"Uhh, well, I uhh…..Shino is missing." I said. She sighed.

"Well it's a good thing I stopped you before I shoved that stick down your throat." She said jumping down from her bed. "Well, c'mon. We're going to find him." She said. I was still frozen as she headed towards the road. "You can walk cant you?" She asked. I shook my head and followed.

It was quiet but I didn't honestly mind walking with Tenten. It was quiet, yeah, but also the environment was much more lax than before. I enjoyed that. After searching for half an hour, Tenten turned to me abruptly. "Well I have no idea where he is." I wanted to face palm. I sighed and sank my shoulders.

" Well now what? What are we gonna do, just leave him out here?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I guess. It wouldn't be the first time this happens with Shino. He's….odd to say the least. That made me feel better. "Fuck, that puts Neji in charge." She got very….angry to put lightly.

"You don't get along?" I asked. Her anger turned to solemn. "You could say that. Let's head back." She said lamely. I didn't get it really, but followed none the less.


End file.
